The invention relates to a sanitary installation element with at least one by-pass or cleaning duct, which is assigned a valve, in whose open position, the at least one by-pass or cleaning duct is connected or switched on.
Sanitary installation elements are known, which are embodied as jet regulators that can be inserted into the discharge mouthpiece of a sanitary outlet armature. Such jet regulators are provided to create a homogenous and bubbling-soft water jet and include a jet splitter in the interior of their installation housing, which may be embodied as a diffuser or a perforated plate. While the perforated plate is provided with a multitude of penetrating holes, each creating an individual jet the diffuser is provided with a deflector plate, which is defined by a wall section broken by penetrating openings. These installation elements bear the risk that dirt particles entrained in the water may clog the comparatively small discharge cross-sections of the perforated plate or the diffuser and thus can compromise the function of the functional units provided in the installation elements of prior art.
Therefore, a self-cleaning installation element, embodied as a jet regulator, has been provided (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,564). This known installation element is provided with a valve, pre-stressed in its open position, which moves into its closed position by a predetermined back-pressure of the water. While the water in the open position of the valve is not only able to flow through the discharge ducts arranged above the valve in the direction of flow, it also flows through by-pass or cleaning ducts arranged above the valve, in the closed position of the valve only the discharge ducts provided above the valve remain open. Through the increased back-pressure of the water during the closing motion of the valve due to the increased speed of the water by the reduced clear opening cross-section as well as the changed guidance of the liquid, an abrasive effect of the water is achieved in the closed position of the valve, which allows loosening and removal potential precipitations in the installation element of prior art. The liquid guidance which changes depending on the back-pressure and the thus changing flow rates simultaneously results in abruptly changing flow characteristics of the discharging water, which is considered disturbing by the user.
From DE 10 2004 044 158 B3, a sanitary installation element is known, which can be inserted into the outlet mouthpiece of a sanitary outlet armature. The installation element of prior art is embodied as a jet regulator insert, which can be switched between a forceful cleaning jet and a soft aerated full jet. For this purpose, the jet regulating insert of prior art is provided with a central cleaning jet duct, surrounded by an annular flow chamber having a multitude of water discharge nozzles. The flow chamber provided to create the soft aerated full jet is provided with an inlet opening, which can be controlled in its closed position by a pre-stressed valve such that the valve can be opened by the inflowing water at the predetermined back-pressure of the water. While the cleaning jet can be advantageously used to clean a razor, for example, in case of a valve opened by the water pressure, a soft jet comprising a multitude of individual jets is created in addition to the cleaning jet. Due to the fact that the so-called soft jet also includes the forceful cleaning jet, here always a combined jet with a splashing center results, which is experienced as relatively uncomfortable, even when the water pressure is appropriate. Also, the cleaning jet of the above-mentioned jet regulator is used for external cleaning purposes only, and not for a self-cleaning of the jet regulator for the purpose of maintaining the functions of its intended purpose.